


А потом они все-таки переспали без демониц

by lintares, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [9]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Если вам удалось переспать с Константином дважды — вы или избранный,  или конченный. Или Люцифер
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: высокий рейтинг [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	А потом они все-таки переспали без демониц

[](https://ibb.co/V90bMyR)


End file.
